All hope is lost
by Falling-Angeloid
Summary: 'God dammit! Why cant it regenerate" he's dead. "Historia, I have one order for you" She broke it "Why is this world so cruel Mikasa?" She never did respond to those questions Upset? I would to If i was supposed to fight my friends in a life or death situation Can we even trust our own teams? Our own Lovers? Titans may be gone but our humanity left with them All is lost...
1. Opening chapter

**_Tick tock, All is lost _**  
**_we beat the titans but at what cost._**  
**_Tick tock, you should listen more_**  
**_dont you hear death knocking at your door?_**  
**_Tick tock, im all alone_**  
**_Sometimes I wish I too had flown_**  
**_Tick tock, Please come back_**  
**_without you here im easy to TRACK_**  
**_Tick tock, NOT AGAIN _**  
**_WHY MUST WE LIVE IN CONSTANT SIN_**  
**_TICK TOCK, HERE COMES DEATH_**  
**_GETTING CLOSER WITH EVERY BREATH!_**  
**_Tick tock, It's over now_**  
**_We have won, should we take a bow?_**

* * *

**READ ME:**

(Anime is based off of heavens lost property and Attack on titan. this is an Idea I had a while back so most things are very different and added to the attack on titan world The animes were simply combined with additional ideas added on based off of heavens lost Things that have happened in the manga will be discussed and talked about. so spoilers to the MAX people. All titan shifters were simply forgiven and are now treated like normal people now every since they used their titan forms to help humanity win some of their final battles.)

I do not own either animes

**WARNING: SPOILERS TO BOTH ANIMES! IF YOU DO NOT WANT HEAVENS LOST PROPERTY OR ATTACK ON TITAN RUINED FOR I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THIS STORY**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : found**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ It was the same dream every single night. I ran as fast I could with the tiny girl. The last thing I remembered was a blurry face yelling "DELTAS,NOW!". Then me and the tiny blond began to run. A sword magically appeared from a handle. And a big sheild appeared on my forearm and I turned to her then kissed her with passion. She looked up at me and said with a familiar face of an angel. "Don't worry I remember my order Reiner.'' We then ran into what seemed to be some kind of war. They were abnormally shooting things out of their hands. Fire, Ice, Water, People were flying. It was hell, there was so much blood. Just about all the blurry faces I could make make out as my friends were dead. I turned to the tiny Blond She was crying. I had been stabbed so all I could do was crawl to her while muttering "Hi...storia..." She had dropped to her knees and pulled me to rest on her small lap. _

_''Reiner, No...Y-you can't leave me! How is a delta supposed to survive without her shield huh? HOW! If you see anything that says ERROR or SYSTEM SHUTTING DOWN, please Ignore it! Fight it! Don't leave me here! Don't leave me by myself..." Historia's voice had cracked. She was practically screaming at me. I tried fighting the error. But I started going deaf , I couldn't feel her after a moment. So even though I couldn't hear , I think I told her "Systems shutting down...I_ love_ you Historia" the words "ERROR" popped up in my eyes and everything went black._

* * *

_The dream was different tonight. I was holding a over-sized buff body on my lap. Crying and saying ''No..." Everyonce in a while. I looked at my chest and held up a chain That was around my neck. Tears poured down my face some more as I watch most of it dissolve until there was one hook left. She sat in shock, shivering, she couldn't process anything. She stood slowly, Shaking every inch in the air. " A delta...is useless without their other half...A delta...knows **NOTHING**! except them and their lover. A delta...Can not function without their lover. A delta Will **FIGHT **if they have no other half. And I will **FIGHT ** Until I collapse and join him in death." Large wings spread out fro my back.A blue aura spread around me in a protective bubble as I began to stare out at the battle. I began to pick out those fighting against the Scouting Legion . "Targets found, locking."My eyes turned red and all I saw was numbers . My vision was like a radar as I began to speak words that just rolled off my tongue. _

_"With the slash of my blade, and the block of my other half. A delta will sing! PARADISE SONG!" I yelled, Voice waves began to escape from my mouth. Exploding the heads of some targets, causing ears to bleed from others. By the time the screech was over many people were dying. Some had been un-effected but it didn't matter I had served my purpose. I coughed up A load of blood and fell back landing on the ground. I then saw it...Systems began to shut down and the word "ERROR" came up in my eyes. " At last...we're together again"_

* * *

_It was horrifying, your lifeless body just laying there. I was hoping you would turn to me and make one of your famous smart ass remarks. But all you did was lay in my arms stiff. It's funny, I never realized how...bigger I was than you. you were always a tall girl, a tall,beautiful, freckled, girl. I wish i could have saved you I really did. I knew I loved you before you and the others disappeared , and i couldnt save you then. now here you are in my dream, nothing more than a lifeless bloody body in my arms , Why did you save me? Why ymir! I never did understand how you worked. You always would call me a sweaty idiot and such. But you continue to show up in my dreams, sometimes alive, other times dead. Either way we always were in love. always kissing occasionally and hugging. other times we just...would hold each other and talk. And now im holding you, tears pouring out of my eyes and onto your beautiful cheeks. Even dead your cheeks look perfect, like they were sprinkled with little chocolate sprinkles. _

_"W-why can i never save you, why do you keep throwing yourself in harms way, why! WHY CANT YOU JUST LET ME TAKE MY ROLE AND KEEP YOU SAFE" I yelled pulling her close. Even through the dream I could feel the warm blood coming from her wounds spreading throughout my clothing. Her body growing colder and colder. after a while of sobbing i just put her down on the ground. Putting her arms across her abdomen as if she was being displayed in a coffin. And before i could say goodbye, I closed her chocolate brown eyes and gave her a kiss_

* * *

_Jeez, how big of a fuck up can I be. You gave me one order, I had one job. _

_"Ymir, I love you. and I need you to listen when I tell you this. This is an order, Do **NOT** die."_

_That was it. You told me not to die, not to risk it. But what did I do, I jumped in front of him. my body just acted on its own, and i ended up getting stabbed with six Crystal harpoons. God dammit Epsilans , Annie, Eren hehe. watch your fucking aim, you almost hit and killed my bertl. At an instant Bertholdt scooped me up in his arms. Hell, it was only a drea but I could feel the tears falling onto my cheek. My dream body was dead but i could hear and see him cry over my lifeless body. I could feel his pain, and I feel like i should apologize . I...I...Im sorry...Bertholdt._

* * *

**This is the shittiest thing I have ever wrote in my entire life. I am going to sleep now . **

**(You can also find this story on my tumblr)**

**^(MY TUMBLR)**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Faster**,** I yell as we run through the feild**_

**_is that your chain I hear? as I begin to yield_**

**_Stronger,you ordered _**

**_during our time of train _**

**_ whatever you do don't die in vain._**

**_Harder ,we fought in constant pain_**

**_And what skill did you gain._**

**_Slowly, Your eyes shut down last._**

**_It was hard to stay awake, but now im gone._**

**_Gone just like the rest of us_**

* * *

I do not own this anime! or heavens lost proerty

Attack on titan belongs to hijeme (?) Isaymia (?)

* * *

_The chains cut at her wrists and ankles with her movement. The chains were too tight, she was ordered for them to be that tight around her body. Her master was evil and a horrible person. She hated him, she hated him with all her heart. She hated how he was abusive, how when in the middle of an order she would catch him beating or raping Historia. Sometimes he would hurt the poor beta...she watched him rip off sasha's beautiful blue wings. He treated them like sex toys and weapons, she couldn't wait until they were released to earth, were they would be with there correct masters. She turned her neck, the tight chain cutting at her raw skin. Honestly the poor angeloid was terrified, her wings were chained down and she was hanging in the sky by a single little stone dome. Her eyes widened when she heard the screams of historia. _

_"No! Master please, I-im sorry! " *crack* he probably broke another one of her bones. she could picture the bastard now, covering her mouth preventing any of her fatal screams . She could hear her sobbing, then rustling of clothing._

_"no, not again" ymir said under her breath, turning her head to the noise. The chain continued to cut at her throat. _

_"M-master! No please!" Historia screamed before more muffled moan/screams filled the air. She knew delta didn't like it, everyone knew it. all of it was an act to keep him from striking her, to keep him from raping anyone else. God dammit historia. She reached up and grabbed at a chain on his wrist. _

_"Dont do anything stupid" ymir muttered again, this was the plan, there were going to break out of this hell hole in the sky. With a forceful tug followed by a snapping sound the chain broke. Ymir was now free, she watched as all the chains wrapped around her arms neck and legs began to break down. Her wings spread wide and she began to fall, for everything was now pitch body began to fall, down and down it went through the senaps. Farther and farther she fell until she began to enter earth's atmosphere. Quicker and quicker it went, she could feel her body heat with the speed. She still couldn't see, she couldn't hear , was she even alive? all of a sudden her eyes snapped open seeing a certain raven haired boy-no man, walking. before she could scream "get out of the way!" she went_ **SMACK** _face first into him._

* * *

Bertholdt gave a loud grunt as a body smacked into him, the impact was so hard he felt a few bones crack and they flew about 12ft in the other direction and slammed into a wall. He held the body in his hands ignoring the pain in his ribs and looked at the girls now knocked out face.

''Y-ymir?" He was shocked, she must have been released from the senaps early because she was finished, or maybe...maybe something happened. Whatever it was she better be alright. he stood shakily as his ribs began to reconstruct. "come on repairing systems a little faster please" bertholdt mumbled under his breath. Holding ymir close he began to walk to the dorms, the girls dorm has been empty for forever so why not just set her on my bed or something. Delta er-Reiner, has been training all day anyways he shouldn't mind walking in to see ymir on his be.

Fixing his position to carry her in one arm he opened the door and peaked his head in first to make sure no one was there. Walking in with the sleeping girl in his arms he closed the door behind him. "S-she can't be comfortable with those cloths on..." he said as he placed her on his bed. He paused for a moment and watched her turn slightly. Slowly and quietly he inched forward and began to undress her. Leaving her in her panties, he tried his best not to glance at her bust, so he flopped an arm over them to hide some of them. Slowly he un-clipped her hair-clip and set it on the nightstand. he then walked over to his closet and got his favorite sweater. (the one he always wears) Sitting the unconscious ymir up, he slipped the sweater on her body and pulled it down to fit correctly. He didn't think it was going to be that long on her. It ended at her low-mid thigh and the sleeves stretched about four inches past her fingertips. Not to mention the neck area was low, exposing a large amount of her round breasts and freckles. He gulped and pulled that area up to cover up her chest more. After stroking her cheek without realizing, he tossed a blanket onto her.

Bertholdt began to get up and walk out the room, he did he made sure to close the door as quiet as possible. Tiptoeing down the hall he smacked right into reiner.

"Hey, whats up with you?" Reiners low voice rang through the walls.

"Shhhh! We have a new angeloid sleeping in our room!" He whispered sharply as he clamped a hand over his mouth. Reiners eyebrow raised in question, As if he wanted to say who. Bertholdt continued to whisper to him. Telling him everything that happened. After they both walked outside the dorms reiner wouldn't stop asking questions.

"Do you think others will be released? Or just ymir? Was she like a stunt thing to see how the releases were gonna go, What if something happened in the senaps and she escaped!"

"I dont know the answer to any of those questions reiner, however I do hope nothing is wrong in the senaps" Bertholdt's wing gave a small twitch as true worry washed over him.

"Well i know you can answer this" Reiner said a smirk on his face " What color were her panties, Or how big were those knockers" He said holding his two hands up to his chest and pretending to squeeze at the air.

An intense blush appeared on his cheek, his face slightly redding. "IM NOT TELLING YOU THAT! THATS HER BUSINESS! I ONLY GLANCE FOR LIKE A SECOND ANYWAYS I DONT EVEN REMEMBER!" Bertholdt never really yelled. He had the voice for it so when he did it was like someone was about to set of an avalanche. Reiner just gave a laugh and gave his blushing friend a pat on the back. But before they could say anything a large gust of wind blew by. In unison the tall men looked up, causing reiner to give a large smirk.

"So they're blue" Reiner said to the brunette haired girl.

"And you are still a perverted asshole" Ymir said putting her hair-clip back in. Then she turned to bertholdt and slapped him. "You never seemed like the perverted type either. What are you, some sort of delta?"

"Actually im an alpha, Reiner is the delta" Bertholdt began to rub his bruised cheek. "Now what are you some sort of epsilan, because that hurt really bad."

"I guess i should yell out twinzies, because im an alpha too" she began to play with her clip shyly, They both knew what this ment.

"Kiss kiss kiss kiss" Reiner chanted, only causing Ymir to smack him in the face, fire lit in her hand.

* * *

''So thats why im here, and thats how we are going to get here" Ymir said now bundled up in bertholdt's arms.

"Wait, I don't understand. How do you two know you are supposed to be together" Reiner said watching bert hold her close.

" Only two alphas are allowed to be made, you cant have too much power. If we are the strongest type and there are more than two of us. What happens when two wrong people get together. Too much anger, too much violence. Hell they might even just kill their own teamates. Besides, I guess we could just feel it ya know..." Bertholdt's voice was quiet. His face now buried in her neck.

"Well thanks for explaining it ymir, But since you had so much access up in the senaps...can you tell me who it is? tell me who im supposed to be with?" Reiner said getting up to leave.

"That was some of the specific info that wiped from my mind. I have no memories of who anyone is supposed to be with. All I can say is when more angeliods escape, just wait for your reactor to go off...It will, start to hurt i guess. However its like a, good hurt i guess...'' ymir's voice was also quiet. Her voice mumbling as she began to hug her knees, making sure to watch out for bertholdt's arms wrapped around her waist. " Reiner simply gave a firm nod and left them alone in the dorm room.

Ymir slipped from Bertholdt's grip, Leaning forward and pressing her forehead against his. "Should I start the process, ya know. An imprinting..." She gripped at her chain,it was short now. After the chain was broken she has no connections with the horrible master in the senaps. Bertholdt wasn't even her master until their chains were connected. Bertholdt gave a firm nod as his face leaned down to place his lips on hers. Their chains began to connect, slowly they wrapped around each other, as a small fire burned and melted the tie of the chains together. Their wings grew in size now fully able to operate at an alphas full speed. What shocked him was when a slimy wet thing slipping into his mouth and played with his tongue. _Did she just...french kiss me_ he thought. she Moved to position herself onto his lap, Her legs wrapped around his waist , Toes digging into his bed sheets. As she broke away a string of saliva connected them together. "S-sorry I got carried away"

''It's alright" He said removing a hand that somehow was on her breast. "I-i did too..."

* * *

**OMFG THIS IS A HORRIBLE CHAPTER! Dear god why did I write this. *Bangs head against the wall* Oh well, if you guys want sooner updates then just tell me. **

**Tumbler : blog/three-otp **


End file.
